Dangerous Perfection
by TheGirlsOfAngelsDarkSide
Summary: Hermione's super cool cousin Tabatha comes to Hogwarts. But something's wrong and Tabatha might be in danger. Why? well that would be tellin wouldn't it


"Where is she?" Ron sat back in his seat on the train. "She wasn't outside and she's not here." He looked out he window irritated. "She's probably just late," harry suggested. They traded a look and shook their heads. Hermione late? God forbid? "Maybe-" Harry was just about to suggest when the train door slid open. They looked up and Ron opened his mouth to speak when he saw the girl in the doorway he shut his mouth. She looked about her hair was so dark brown it almost looked black save for the red highlights. Her eyes were deep brown to. She had 3 small hoops in her left ear and one stud and one hoop in her right ear. A belli shirt reveled a small ruby navel ring she also wore a pair of skin tight jeans with a chain that went from her front pocket to her back one. She looked them over. "Seen Hermy?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly light. Ron shook his heat mutely still gapping. The compartment door opened again and Hermy walked in. "Crowded out there I barely-" she stopped and looked at the girl her face breaking into a wide green. "Tabatha!" "Sexy-Pepsi!" She hugged Hermione. "Your hair is straight very sexy." She circles Hermione. "And you've got an ass! I've missed so much." She sighed. "What are you doing here? I though you moved to America with your dad and got transferred to a school there." "I did. But I couldn't stand the school there, so I'm stayin with mom so I can go here." She looked at Harry and Ron "Parents are divorced." They both nodded mutely this time. "Oh I'm sorry," Hermione gasped. "This is Ron and Harry." "Harry Potter? Can I see the." she pointed to his head and Harry lifted his bangs irritated. "Cool, think I could get one?" "I don't know," he snapped. "How bout I just call Voldmort up and ask." Ron and Hermione winced and turned slightly pale but Tabatha just smiles unfazed. "Lovely wit. I think I'll take him." She walked over and sat on his lap then looked at Hermione. "I should be in 6th year but since I was in America I'll be in your year instead." She though for a moment then said. "Is Snape still there?" Hermione nodded. "Oh good, I'm sure he'll be so happy to see me." Tabatha shifted on Harry's lap and he turned red. Tabatha giggled. "Hey Hermy I think he likes it." Harry turned redder and Hermione went into a fit of giggles. Ron sat stunned. "I'm gonna go walk around for a bit, I'll be right back." She jumped up and walked out. Hermione sat down forcing away her laughing. "So, like her?" "She's.different," Harry said. "She was hot and you know it Harry," Ron said. Harry glared. "I'm so happy she's here," Hermione said absently. "She's the greatest, lots of fun." Harry smiled coyly. "Is she, sexy-pepsi?" Hermione colored and glared at him just as Ginny stuck her head in. "Hey Hermione. Wow, you're hair looks really great." "Hi Gin. Thanks a lot." Ginny sat. "Draco Malfoy was acting strange." "You mean stranger than usual?" Ron asked. "Yea, he was drooling and staring at something, like this." Ginny opened her eyes real wide like a dear staring at the headlights of a coming on car and opened her mouth wide. We all laughed. "What's so funny." Tabatha was in the doorway ear arm looped through one of the twins. "Nevermind, look who I found! The Double Ts." "Double Ts?" "Trouble Twins," Fred said hiding a laugh. "One of her famous nicknames." "You know each other." Ron asked surprised. "Yea" Fred and George said at the same time rather amused. Tabatha beamed then turned to Ginny. "Hi I'm Tabatha. Congratulations on being the only girl in the family. I applaud you, there's to many boys." Ginny looked at the point between laughing and gaping openly. Tabatha beamed. "I like her. She's a Cherry person. My sexy-cherry. Sexy-cherry meat sexy-pepsi." She gestured towards Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Now I need my seat back." She went over and sat back on Harry's lap and he blushed again. The Twins left snickering just as the train started forward. 


End file.
